dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Maylay
---- Aaron Maylay is the tritagonist of Alan Eastwood's Gangster 4 Life and a guest character in Taste of Power. He's the best friend of Eric Wright. Aaron's last name was based on a rapper who become famous for putting Cj's voice, this guy is Young Maylay. He serves as a tritagonist in Gangster 4 Life and a guest character in Chapter One and Two of Taste of Power. Description Aaron is an African-American, just like Eric, there were best friends since their chilhood, he's addicted to drugs, maybe that's the reaseon for being so dumbass sometimes, he knows how to handle a gun pretty well, this is proven when Aaron saves Shane from lots of ballas. Character History Early Life Aaron was born on November 22 in 1971 in Los Santos, San Andreas, went with Eric to school and when he had thrown to Eric the school in tenth grade, Aaron is also dedicated to the drug and stealing cars. Aaron leave Los Santos for unknown reasons maybe because Eric was his only friend and goes to live with him in a little town called Blueberry, Eric and Aaron were excellent robbers on blueberry, there were so famous there that they leave the town on a crappy truck that Eric bought. Return to Los Santos Eric and Aaron decide to returns to Los Santos after the extreme danger that there were exposed in Blueberry, with the money that they get from robbing banks and people they have enough money to bought a crappy truck. Eric and Aaron arrived to Los Santos later they go to Shane's house established in Ganton, they found Shane and talk about the things that Eric and Aaron missed, like Shane creating a gang called Ganton Street Families with members like Gabriel Wayne (Shane's Best friend) David O'Shea (The Gun Dealer), Sarah Rodriguez along with others members. Aaron helps Shane with beating the hell up they enemies called Ballas. After a few days Gabriel call Eric for a special mission, Clarence managed to kidnap Aaron, Clarence gives the order to kill Eric and Aaron, Eric saves Aaron and later they returned to Ganton realizing that Ballas took over Ganton, Shane shows up along with other members of Ganton Street Families, so they could take Ganton back, the police shows up and Eric escapes with Aaron leaving Shane and his homies behind. Arriving to San Fierro David helps Eric and Aaron to escape and they moved on to San Fierro, when they arrived David talks with Eric and Aaron, saying that Eric stills feels guilty for leaving Shane behind but then David tell him that they couldn't do anything about it. Murders Commited *Clarence Robinson *David O'Shea (alongside Shane, Johnny and police officers) *Numerous Ballas gang members. *Numerous Jackson Mafia members. *Several Korahto Kong Boys members. Mission Appearances 'Gangster 4 Life' * Trailer Chapter 1 * Fuck the police * Back to Los Santos * Kill that motherfucker * Guns, Ballas and Dealers * Keep your friends close * Goodbye Los Santos Chapter 2 *Welcome to San Fierro *Business is 4 Real *Sweet Dreams Bobby (No Lines) *Party Time *Surrender Chapter 3 *Undercover *Ready for Action *Bang! You're dead Chapter 4 *Your life is over *Back to Los Santos, again *Gangster 4 Life *Last Man Standing Part 2 Taste of Power Chapter 1 * Intro (Flashback; No Lines) * Shit happens (Flashback; No Lines) Chapter 2 * Together again Category:Characters Category:Characters in Gangster 4 Life Category:Characters in Taste of Power Category:Alan Eastwood characters